The Steps We Take
by Falneou17
Summary: A lot can happen in a few months' time, and a certain brunette finds herself looking forward to one of the few things that bring joy to her life. Before she knows it, a certain person is waiting for Misaka 10032 to come out for their planned day together.


**The eighth oneshot of the Saten Ruiko Day Countdown/ LightZephyr Appreciation Week! Today's chapter will focus on Misaka 10032!**

 **Special thanks to Namitaa776 for helping out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index, nor do I, in any way, shape or form intend to pretend that I do**

* * *

It was a dark and windy night when the brunette found herself crawling along the rocky terrain, her trusted sniper rifle held in place on her back. Once sure that she had found a suitable place to scope out the area, the teenage girl placed the one-meter-and-thirty-one-centimeter-long sniper rifle in position.

With a very light breeze blowing from her left, the brunette corrected for the change of trajectory before looking through the scope.

Suppressing a soft gasp when she found her target, without a lot of difficulty much to her surprise, the sniper bided her time for the perfect moment. She knew that mistiming her shot would be a fatal mistake that she wouldn't live to tell about.

In one smooth motion, she pulled the trigger and watched the bullet sail through the air towards her unsuspecting prey. She was sure that she had the perfect shot.

That was until the bullet suddenly stopped right before impaling the skull, almost as if there was an invisible wall around the white-haired male.

The sniper saw her mistake and frantically grabbed her things before trying to run away, knowing that she only had several seconds to do so.

Those seconds turned out to be milliseconds as she felt something metallic hit her shoulder after hearing the familiar sound of something shattering. Looking around frantically, she realized that the scope of her sniper had been hit by her own bullet.

Mentally mourning the loss of her equipment, the brunette was about to make a run for it when something caused her to stop in her tracks.

That presence.

That heavy and malicious presence behind her caused a chill to run down her spine and, no matter how much she begged her body to keep moving, she couldn't.

"That's right, run away…" a familiar voice came from behind the brunette, even though she was sure that she had never heard him before. The voice almost felt like it had a presence of its own, silently grasping for the fleeing brunette before successfully stopping her.

She knew that it was both a blessing and a curse that her ability was what it was. Slowly, but without knowing why, the brunette turned around to face her prey-turned-predator.

And the first thing that she saw was the maniacal grin on his face before everything got dark.

* * *

Rising slowly from her slumber, Misaka 10032 allowed her blanket to slide off her body as she covered her eye with her hand. The scarred tissue was evidence that she had suffered a wound there before, but it had recovered almost completely since then.

"'It was just a dream…'" the brunette managed to breathe out as reality started to hit her, "MISAKA says as MISAKA realizes that nothing happened."

"'Did you have a nightmare?'" another brunette girl who looked exactly like Misaka 10032 asked as she offered her a towel, "MISAKA asks, noting the panicked look on MISAKA's face and tries to give her support."

"'Yes, it was just a nightmare. Thank you for your concern, 19090.'" Misaka 10032 said with a smile, "MISAKA responds with a smile in appreciation as MISAKA puts up a strong front."

The two brunettes that shared the same face fell silent after that, one of them watching the other wipe off the sweat on her body. It was a nice and serene morning, and both girls were ready to enjoy it in the outside sun.

The silence was broken when a third brunette entered the room slowly, almost as if uneasy, before noticing the two that were already inside.

"Um… hi," Misaka Mikoto said with a weak wave, not having expected to see another sister in the room during her visit. Turning uneasily to the brunette who was still in bed, she added, "So I take it that you are not ready yet?"

"'That would indeed be the correct observation,'" Misaka 10032 said in a monotone while trying to cover herself with her towel, "MISAKA deadpans as she tries to cover herself in front of her older sister."

"Riiiight…" Mikoto trailed off sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, not realizing what situation she had just walked into, "I will be waiting outside for when you are ready, then."

Receiving a confirmative nod in response, Mikoto took that as her cue to leave the two sisters alone.

As soon as the familiar click of the closing door was heard, Misaka 19090 turned to Misaka 10032 with an almost curious look on her face.

"'Did you two have something planned?' MISAKA asks as she tries to suppress her curiosity."

Misaka 10032 didn't respond immediately, knowing well how the other brunette would take it if she knew the truth. Therefore, she took her time to make herself presentable when both girls knew that she was just buying herself more time.

"'You cannot avoid the question forever.' MISAKA says accusingly as she points out how you have been drying that same spot for the last five minutes." Misaka 19090 said, slightly annoyed, before yanking the towel that Misaka 10032 was using from her hands.

"'I asked Ane to show MISAKA some things about daily life here, and we promised to meet today,' MISAKA says with a soft voice in slight embarrassment as she forgot to tell the others about it sooner," Misaka 10032 said softly with a downcast look, avoiding the gaze of the other girl in the room when she felt something soft hit her head.

"'Hurry up and get ready before you make Ane wait too long,'" Misaka 19090 said as she pulled her sister on her feet and gently but firmly guided her to the wardrobe, "MISAKA says as MISAKA does not want Ane to waste her time waiting for you to get ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto had decided to make a quick run to a nearby vending machine while waiting and was currently deciding what she would get.

She knew what she wanted, she had been craving oolong tea for a while now, but it was her sister that she had problems with. Sure, they were identical in their genetic make-up, but does that mean that she would like the tea just because Mikoto was craving it right now?

Shrugging, the Railgun decided to just choose the can of milk tea on a whim, feeling that it was a good choice and thinking that she could always drink it herself if the other girl didn't want it.

Now with two cans of chilled drinks in hand, Mikoto walked back to her sister's room while humming a certain tune when the door in front of her opened.

Mikoto thought she was ready, and while she knew that it wasn't anything special, she knew that she was going to have her hands full.

In front of her, Misaka 10032 exited the room, wearing a white shirt under a black jacket and black skirt. With her signature goggles strapped on top of her head, the two brunettes turned to each other simultaneously.

"So…" Mikoto began, being the first to say something and break the silence, Misaka 10032 only watching her without moving even slightly, "Shall we go?"

"'I am ready,' MISAKA confirms with a nod," Misaka 10032 responded with a nod as she followed Mikoto, the two brunettes quickly falling into step with each other as they left the building.

It was only when they had left that Mikoto remembered what she was carrying.

"Here, which do you want?" Mikoto asked as she offered the other the two cans, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I got oolong tea and milk tea."

"'Milk tea, please,' MISAKA responds immediately, selfishly claiming her favorite drink when she knows that it is there," Misaka 10032 almost shouted, gratefully receiving the right can and relishing the taste of it. A memory that wasn't her own resurfaced and the brunette couldn't help but smile a little.

"Do you like it?" Mikoto asked with a smile of her own once she saw the look on her companion's face. The third-ranked level five didn't need a vocal response and silently praised herself for choosing the right drink.

As the two of them walked around in near silence, Mikoto pointing out several buildings of interest on their way, they were met with yet another problem.

Neither of them, Mikoto especially, knew what they were going to do on that day.

While they had a lot of options, Mikoto hadn't really prepared a solid itinerary for the day. This was the eventual cause of the silent struggle of the ace of Tokiwadai Junior High.

It was a nice day out, and this prompted Mikoto to think of possible things to do outside while they could enjoy the nice weather. Her brain brought up many possible places for them to go to, but none seemed to be things that her counterpart would enjoy doing.

Meanwhile, Misaka 10032 had noticed the change in her sister's behavior and was starting to get worried. Even so, she had her own mental battle as she tried to figure out how to bring it up.

Eventually, the two brunettes found themselves in front of a familiar square, and one of them finally managed to break the silence.

"'Thank you for spending so much time with me,' MISAKA says as she tries to convey her gratitude in words," Misaka 10032 said softly while fumbling with the hem of her jacket.

Seeing the other fumble like that was what put a smile on Mikoto's face. When the level five realized what she was being told, she could barely contain her emotions.

"I promised you that I would be here for you, right?" Mikoto smiled as she placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, "Come on, there is somewhere that I want to bring you to."

* * *

Before the two girls knew what was going on, it was already late in the afternoon. The regular announcement of curfew approaching fast had already gone, and Mikoto was now escorting a tired but fully satisfied brunette back.

"Sorry that that store was closed, I can bring you there another time when it is open?" Mikoto apologized, referring to the new bookstore that was still under renovation for the day, "How does tomorrow sound? We can go to Seventh Mist again."

"'Actually, MISAKA was hoping that we could do something different tomorrow,' MISAKA admits as she gathers all her courage to ask this selfish question," Misaka 10032 began, a bit uneasy if the slight shifting around was any indication. When Mikoto motioned for her to continue, she did, "'MISAKA would like to be a part of Ane's life more and meet the friends that Ane has made.'"

Mikoto froze, only then realizing that she had never properly introduced any of them to her friends. A part of her knew why, but she knew that she had to do so eventually.

Misaka 10032 took this sudden change in a different way. Looking crestfallen, she was about to open her mouth.

"It's a promise."

Misaka 10032 looked up in shock, only seeing the smiling face of Mikoto with her hand outstretched.

Slowly, almost as if she was afraid that she would shatter the reality that she was in, Misaka 10032 reached her hand for Mikoto's.

When the two finally held hands, Misaka 10032 couldn't help but feel grateful in the moment. She could have been cloned from any esper in the world, but right then and there she knew.

She was happy that it was Misaka Mikoto.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for tomorrow's oneshot on a different franchise!**


End file.
